Dark Ambitions
by Vee1218
Summary: After his grandmother passes away, Tadase feels like giving up on his dreams. But what happens, when a new, dark egg is born, and is even more powerful than the Guardians combined? Will Tadase finally be able to fulfill his dream of taking over the world? Or will it cause devastation and destruction? Read to find out! My first ever Fan-fiction, I hope you like it! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Shugo Chara fans! I'm Vee1218 and this is my first Fanfiction! ^_^**

**I'm so excited to start! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Btw, all **_italics _**represent the character's thoughts.**

**OK, here it is. I hope you like it! :)**

**~~Dark Ambitions~~ **

Chapter 1- A new egg?

Tadase woke up. "Oh, I never thought I would get any sleep. Last night was not nice. Though I feel so fresh. " He threw his covers off his bed to find a Shugo Egg, but it was…Black….? "Wait, completely black?" Tadase picked it up and turned it around but he didn't see anything on it. "Kiseki! Is this possible?" "Huh…?" Kiseki came out of his egg. "What's possible? What? Another egg? A completely black egg? Hmm…this probably means that your desire for how ever you want to be still has to become stronger." "Oh, I see."

**FLASHBACK- The Night Before**

**Tadase POV**

The doctor shook his head at us and covered grandma with the white sheet. Mother fell to the ground and Father tried to help her up. I had just lost all of my hope to become the person I wanted to be- grandmother. She was always so strong, never gave up. I wanted to be just like her. I knew, this would happen someday, but I didn't know this "disappointment" feeling that was in my stomach would be there. Yes, I am disappointed in myself. I could never understand not to be too dependent on people like Grandma. I am so weak from inside. I can't stand up for anyone... Not even myself, or Hinamori-san. That's probably why she likes the Black Cat now. We left the hospital and reached home. I fell on my bed and my pillow started to become wet with tears. "I wish there was some way that I could live a perfect life without all of these bad feelings inside of me. I wish I could transfer all of these feelings into something that will be far away from me." "Tadase! Wake up! You know that can't happen, you just have to live with it." "You're right, Kiseki. But I don't know what to do with these strange feelings bottled up inside of me."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

"Transfer all of my bad feelings inside…" Tadase picked up the egg. "Could it be an –" "Tadase-kun! Breakfast's ready!" "C— Coming Mom!" He said.

_Could this be ... An X egg?!_

**End of chapter 1! Did you like it? Make sure u R & R, and please, no bad comments. This is my first time writing and posting a story, and I'm only 10 so please, no cursing either! Thank You :D**

**Until Next Time! ~Vee-Chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone! I'm back with chapter 2!**

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**For the people who haven't, please review and if you like my story make sure you favorite and follow!**

**Now, start reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**CHAPTER 2- **Shocking news for Amu!

**FLASHBACK- Yesterday**

**Amu POV-**

"Nadeshiko! Why are you leaving?!"

"It's for the betterment of all of us. I promise I will be back soon, but please don't be too surprised by the different form I will present myself in."

"I'll miss you a lot, though!"

"Me too! Goodbye, Amu-chan!"

_AHH WHY DOES SHE HAVE TO LEAVE LIKE THIS?!_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

**The Next Day At The Royal Garden-**

Amu sat down at the table. *sigh* She turned her gaze toward the long indigo-haired boy who was coming to the table with a Guardian's cape on. "HUH?! YOU LOOK JUST LIKE NADESHIKO! WHO ARE YOU?!" "I told you not to be too surprised." He said. "I am Fujisaki Nade—er—Fujisaki Nagihiko. I was acting as a girl : "Nadeshiko" , to get used to Japanese dancing with a girl's role." "So… You mean…?" "Hello, Amu—chan. I'm back. As my true form. As a boy."

"HHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H?!

Wait… You have a Guardian's cape on…. So does that mean you are the new Jack? Yes! We were so useless without Kairi! Oh, good morning Tadase-kun!" Tadase didn't reply. "N? Tadase-kun? Is something wrong?" Tadase didn't reply again. The bell rang. "Shoot! Late for class! Catch you later, Nagi! Tadase-kun, will you walk with me?" *GASP* "What? Ah, sure."

**Tadase POV-**

"Hinamori-san?" I said.

"Tadase-kun, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"It's just that- if you think I'm ignoring you- that's not true."

"Tadase-kun… What happened?"

"Last to last night my grandmother….. and she was my role-model….and now I don't have a chance of being the person I want to be. I have so many bad feelings and thoughts inside of me and I just want to take them out and…. Hinamori-san?"

"Yes, Tadase-kun?" Her voice was shaky and her eyes started to fill with tears.

"I have a question. If I have given up on my dream, then how come Kiseki is not vanishing?"

"Well," she stopped crying. "It's probably because there is still a part of you that still believes in your dream."

"Thank You, Hinamori-san. Oh, we've reached. "

"Okay, see you at the Royal Garden!" she walked into her class.

_I won't tell her about the new egg yet…_

**End of Ch. 2**

**Look out for Ch. 3!**

**Please R & R!**

**~Vee-Chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys!**

**I hope you like the story so far!  
Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**CHAPTER 3- **It's not an X Egg?!

**3****rd**** PERSON POV-**

Tadase was in his room on his bed. He picked up the egg and started speaking to himself. "Hinamori-san is so nice but I'm too dependent on her. I always solve my problems only with her help. If she wasn't here, I wouldn't be able to do anything right. But this time, I wasn't even honest with her. I didn't even tell her about my new egg. That's probably why she will go with Tsukiyomi Ikuto instead of me. Oh, Grandma, I wish you were here with me."

The egg started to move. It started to bounce. It flew up, and then it came right back down. Tadase picked it up once more and turned it around. There was a white colored letter which was, "'D'? Why is there a 'D' on it?" Tadase was very confused. "Huh? Where is Kiseki? His egg is still here. Well, he'll come back in a while."

_Meanwhile, Kiseki was at a Shugo Chara meeting at the Royal Garden:_

"Listen up, my fellow commoners!

"Time to get my headphones-dechu.

"Oi! I heard that!"

"kusukusukusukusu!"

"It's about Tadase!"

Everyone fell silent.

"Thank you. So recently, Tadase has been feeling down. And then he gave birth to another egg and it was completely black. I don't know if anything is happening to it as I speak, but, does anyone know if it is possible to give birth to an X egg?" Kiseki grew very worried.

Everyone was in shock.

"I guess not. Thank you for listening anyway. Oh, and do _not_ tell this to any of the Guardians, alright?"

"Wait a second, where are Ran and Dia?" somebody said.

**(a / n: Amu only has 2 charas (Ran and Dia))**

"It's good that they are not here. Tadase doesn't want Hinamori Amu to know yet and I know that they would tell her even if I tell them not to." Kiseki said.

_Kiseki returned to Tadase's house. _

"Kiseki, look! There is a 'D' on my egg!"

_SO IT'S NOT AN X EGG?! THEN WHAT IS IT?!_

**End of Ch. 3 :D**

**Find out what Tadase's egg really is in the upcoming chapters!**

**Please review if you like my story! And don't forget to fav/follow! :) **

**See ya later! ~ Vee-chan**^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone?**

**I'm back with a new chapter!**

**A big thank you to all of the readers who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Alright, here we go.**

**Chapter 4- Amu's New Chara**

Amu was in her room thinking about what Tadase told her the other day.

_Come to think of it, Tadase-kun has never told me one of his personal problems before, so you can never be sure that he's not hiding something else from me… Something important… Tadase's character is the type who wouldn't want to trouble anyone because of his personal issues. Does he not trust me? Or is he trying not to trouble me? UGHHH nothing is making sense…!_

" I care about Tadase-kun. I really do. But, I wish he could just understand that. I want to show him that I care for him so that in the future he can rely on me at bad times. So that he can trust me like how two best friends do. And if he trusts me, then I can make him trust himself. But I don't know how to show him that I care. I don't know how to make him trust me. I wish I could! I so wish I could! "

And with those last words, Amu saw the time. 11: 28 pm. " Oh, darn it! I have to go to sleep before Mom and Dad come back from the restaurant!"

**(a / n: It's Amu's parent's anniversary so they went out for dinner)**

**The Next Day (morning) –**

**Amu POV**

I stared at the blue egg on my bed. Another egg? Maybe it was born because of the wish that I granted last night! So… that means it will come true!

It looked like my other 2 eggs, except this one was blue and had spades all over it.

I went downstairs to have breakfast and finished in what, 3 SECONDS, and I rushed upstairs, got ready and made for the door when I forgot my egg! Mom, I forgot something! I dashed up the stairs, got the egg, and ran back down and went out the door. I didn't know what I was so excited about, but I had a thought WAYYYYY back in my head saying that it had something to do with Nagihiko, the new boy at our school. I just knew that something was going to happen. Something either good or something bad.

I reached school and told all of the Guardians about my new egg… and then it hatched!

We were going for lunch and Tadase-kun walked up to me.

"Hinamori-san there is something I need to tell you. So another e-"

"Oh, they are the perfect couple after all!" We heard someone say. It sounded a lot like…

Yaya and Rima came out of the bushes.

"Uh, guys, it would be better if you'd not interfere please, Tadase-kun needs to tell me something."

"Of course, of course! Rima said. "We can't disturb the two lovebirds!"

**Tadase POV-**

And before I knew it, Hinamori-san was chasing after them, trying to make them stop teasing her.

_I couldn't tell her about the egg._

School ended and the Guardians were walking home together. The other three turned the other direction saying bye to Hinamori-san and I and we turned and started walking toward our houses.

" Tadase-kun? "

" Yes? "

" Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me before?"

**End of Chapter 4**

**New chapters are to come very soon!**

**Please R & R!**

**See you again! ~Vee-Chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone!**

**Thank you for your reviews! Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Ready to find out what happens next?**

**Chapter 5- The Humpty Lock**

_**RECAP: Tadase POV**_

_School ended and the Guardians were walking home together. The other three turned the other direction saying bye to Hinamori-san and I and we turned and started walking toward our houses._

" _Tadase-kun? "_

" _Yes? "_

" _Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me before?"_

" Uh..Uh…." I quickly thought of something. " Oh! I just remembered. My mom was going to teach me how to bake… bake cookies…?"

_COOKIES?! THAT IS NOT COOL…!_

"I am going to make them for you, Hinamori-san." I said, making it sound a _little_ less weird. "And my Mom said not to be late, so, see you tomorrow!" I ran down the street, being so rude as to not even say goodbye. _I am__** SUCH**__ an idiot!_

**Amu POV-**

I was right. Tadase-kun didn't want to trouble me. No. He needs to tell me this time. And I'll make sure he does.

The feeling crept over me again. The feeling that I always get from time-to-time. The feeling that he doesn't like me. I hated it. I hated it so much!

**3rd person POV-**

The next morning at the royal garden Amu noticed a chain around Nagihiko's neck.

"N? A necklace?"

Nagi looked at Amu.

"Oh, this?" He took the necklace out from his shirt.

"It's a lock! It's so pretty!" Amu said.

"Huh…? Fujisaki-san, who gave that necklace to you?" Tadase asked curiously.

"Nobody gave it to me. In fact, I was walking out of a store when a man took it out of his pocket and dropped it in front of me on purpose. I picked it up to give it back to him and when I looked up he wasn't there anymore. And so since that day I've kept this necklace with me, thinking that something will happen since that man dropped it on purpose, but so far, nothing has happened."

Tadase spoke, "Fujisaki Nagihiko… The man who dropped the necklace was Tsukasa, the chairman of the school. This 'necklace' is not any old necklace. It is the Humpty Lock. The lock that the Dumpty Key opens.

Tadase reached into his pocket and pulled out a key.

"The Dumpty key is with you, Tadase-kun?" Amu was surprised.

"Yes, Hinamori-san" He replied, but his expression turned into an expression of realization.

"It all makes sense now!" Tadase said.

He whispered something into Nagi's ear.

"_You have to give the Humpty Lock to someone. Someone you will become very good friends with. Someone you trust."_

**End of Chapter 5 :D**

**How did you like it? If anyone has any suggestions, make sure you review or PM me ^_^**

**Please review/ fav/ follow if you like my story!**

**ByeBye! ~Vee-Chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayyyyy new chapter- desu! " :D**

**Wait Suu isn't even in my fanfic! **

**I'm SO sorry that I couldn't update for so long! I was super busy :(**

**By the way, I think there might have been a confusion. Amu's new chara in Chapter 4 was actually just Miki Chara. I decided that Amu should get her later on. I hope this helped with any questions! :3**

**Oh, and just to let you know, Amu doesn't know about the Dumpty key or about the Humpty Lock. In Chapter five Tadase tells Nagi and Amu that there is a Humpty lock and a Dumpty key and Amu sees the key in Tadase's hand and figures out that that is the Dumpty lock.**

**I know it might be a little confusing. If it is, don't forget to PM me! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**Alright, now here is your ticket to find out what happens next!  
**

**Chapter 6-The One You Trust**

**Tadase POV-**

When I told her what happened in the first place I should have told her about my egg. Now whenever I try to tell her something or the other happens. Yaya and Rima, or me not having the guts to tell her, or baking cookies!

This time if I don't tell her about the new egg I will never forgive myself!

**Flashback- Tsukasa's room **

**(this happened quite a while ago)**

I knocked on the door. I walked in to find nobody. I looked at the envelope Tsukasa-san gave me and opened it to check the time that was written. 1:00 pm. I looked at my watch. The times matched. I sat down on a chair in the corner of the room and started waiting. I must have fallen asleep because I opened my eyes and there was a face l recognized.

"Sorry, I must've fallen asleep!" I said.

"Oh, then that means I must have been more than a little late. Forgive me."

I looked at the time. 4:50 pm. Tsukasa-san was quite late, but he must have had some important work to do. I called Mom and told her I would be coming home a little later today, but that I was with a teacher.

"Tsukasa-san why did you call me here?" I asked him.

"I called to show you something. Remember the time when I gave you the Dumpty Key? I only told you that there was a lock matching with it. But now the time is right to tell you."

He took a chain out of his desk-drawer. I looked at it carefully.

"The shape is the same as the Dumpty Key."

"Yes, your right about that. "

"So who will you give it to?"

" A girl. A girl with 3 shugo charas. Who is in the Guardians. Who somebody special trusts.

**(a/n: For the people who couldn't catch on, Nagi is the special person because he has the Humpty Lock)**

"Oh, I see." I had kind of got the idea of who it might be.

He spoke. "In this case, the person who will be getting this is most probably the girl called Hinamori Amu."

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**The next day at School.**

**Nagihiko POV-**

"Nagihiko-!" somebody called out.

I turned around. "Ah, Amu-chan it's you!"

"Sorry I think I called out to you a bit too loud!"

**Amu POV-**

We both laughed. Nagi and I had become really good friends ever since Nadeshiko left. We both trust eachother and always hang out together. I always have so much fun whenever I'm with him and even when I'm feeling down he finds some way or the other to cheer me up!

"What's up?" he said.

"Yeah. I wanted to talk to you about Tadase-kun. Lately he's been acting a little strange. He keeps trying to tell me about something but every time he tries he always gets cut off by something or the other. Nagi, you're the one I trust the most."

**Back to Nagihiko POV-**

Wait, she trusts me, I trust her. Isn't that what Tadase told me? To give the Humpty lock to somebody like that? My very good friend? Well, it's worth a shot. She seems like the right person.

"So could you help me?" she finished what she was going to say.

"Of course I will help you and Tadase! Uh, Amu-chan, there's something I need to tell you too."

I took the lock off my neck. And then I started explaining.

"Amu-chan, when Tadase told us that the chairman of the school gave me the Humpty Lock, he whispered something in my ear, right? Well, he told me to give this Lock to somebody I trust. Someone I will become very good friends with." I put the Lock in her hands. "In my opinion, it's definitely you, Amu-chan."

**Tadase POV-**

"Tadaima" I said as I entered the house. I walked up the stairs to my room, put my bag on my bed, and went to go shower.

***Time Skip***

After I wore my clothes I sat down on my bed and started looking for my "D" egg which was in my bag. I emptied everything out. It wasn't there! "Where did it go?!" My eyes started scanning everything till there was nothing else that they didn't see. Well except for one place. My head shot up and the first thing I saw was a small black thing floating in the air. But this time, it didn't have a "D" on it. It had a "D" accompanied by an "A"! "DA…? I get it! It's spelling out something!"

Now there was a serious question in my head.

_Is this thing even an egg or not?!_

**End of Chapter 6! :D**

**For those of you who didn't know this, "Tadaima" means I'm home.**

**Now I promise I will be updating a lot faster! :)**

**Please R & R and if you have any questions you are also free to PM me! **

**If you like my story make sure to fav/follow!**

**Catch ya later! ~Vee-Chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

**I hope you like my story so far! If you do, then you can read my seventh chapter!**

**If you don't, well, you'll come to like it if you keep reading! :P**

**Chapter 7- Secrets Revealed! **

**3****rd**** PERSON POV-**

Nagihiko walked up to Tadase.

"Good morning Tadase."

"Oh, good morning Fujisaki-kun."

"I did what you told me to do. I gave the Humpty Lock to Amu-chan, because she's the one I trust and she's my best friend. Uhh… I gave it to the right person, right?"

"Yes, yes you did! I'm so glad you gave it to Hinamori-san and not anyone else! I must admit I was getting a little anxious."

"Tadase, there is actually something that I need to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Be honest with Amu-chan. If you want to say something important to her than don't hold back. Even if something cuts you off. And in fact, she thinks that you aren't telling her because you don't want to trouble her. I'm sure that's not true, is it? By not telling someone your feelings they might think something which is totally off track. But I don't want to be a part of all this if I'm not supposed to. Anyway, see you later!"

And with that he walked away.

_And in fact, she thinks that you aren't telling her because you don't want to trouble her._ _By not telling someone your feelings they might think something which is totally off track._ _Be honest with Amu-chan. _ _If you want to say something than don't hold back. Even if something cuts you off. _

"He's right." Tadase said. "Okay .Tomorrow I'll tell Hinamori-san. I won't tell her today because I'm not quite ready yet."

**Flashback- At the Royal Garden-**

**Amu POV-**

We were all sitting at the table in the Royal Garden.

"Haaa… Tadase's Japanese tea is the best thing I have ever tasted!" Yaya said.

"Haha. Thank you Yuiki-san. Actually, I made something special for you all because today I have a surprise for everyone." Tadase-kun looked at his watch. "Though they should be here by now…"

"Hold on…" I paused to make sure I heard the right thing. "Did you just say 'They'? People are coming to meet us?"

"Yup, you got that right." a familiar voice said. I turned around.

"Kuukai!" everyone but Tadase-kun said.

"Hehe! I came for a visit to see how things were going!"

"Soma-kun, I'm so glad you could make it! But where is Kairi?"

"KAIRI?!" everyone but Tadase-kun and Kuukai exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late!" somebody hurried inside.

"Sanjo-san! How are you?" Tadase-kun asked him.

"I'm fine. How is everyone?"

"We are fine!" everyone sang.

"Kairi, I can't believe you're here! Tadase-kun, this really did surprise me, and I'm sure we will have lots of fun together! And Kuukai, you can visit us whenever you're free!" I said with joy.

"Kairi, how long will you stay for?" Rima asked.

"I have a one month vacation in my school so I'm staying with you guys."

"That's so cool!" Yaya said. "Are you sure it's allowed?"

Tadase-kun spoke. "I took special permission from the chairman of the school."

"That's great!" Nagi said. "Now all the Jacks will get to know each other better!"

**Flashback End**

**The Next Day**-** Morning **

**Tadase POV**-

Today is the day. The day that I have to tell Hinamori-san about my egg. Today is the day that I have to let her know. Today is the day that my secret will be revealed. And yes, today I _**will**_ tell her, no matter what. And yes, I _**am**_ ready today because I said I would be ready. I looked at my egg. It spelled DAR. I wonder what it's going to spell out…

"I'm going for school now!" I called out.

**At School**-

Okay, the second I meet her I'll explain the whole story about my egg. Oh! Here she is. Now I'll make my move nice and easy. It'll be alright, Tadase. Relax. Calm down. Here we go.

"Good morning, Amu-chan."

"Good morning! Wait… did you just say…?"

"Can I call you that?"

"Eh?! W-well, I-I g-g-guess… I mean... S-Sure! No problem!" She replied, turning a shade of pink matching her hair.

"Remember there was something that I wanted to tell you but I couldn't?" I started to think of how to tell her."

"Oh! Yeah I remember. It sounded like something important. I was waiting for this moment because I was getting a little worried that you didn't want to trouble me and…"

**Amu POV-**

_Shoot! I am speaking to fast again aren't I?!_

"S-sorry! I guess I got a little carried away! Well, whatever. Okay, back to what you were saying."

"Please don't get angry at me since I didn't tell you before." He started explaining. " You see, when I gave up on my dream, I wanted to transfer all of my bad feelings into something. That was my wish."

Wish…wish…why does it sound special? Hmm… Let me think… You wish for something to come true. Like how a shugo egg is born… What is this crazy thought that just popped into my head? Well it might be true. Maybe Tadase-kun did get a shugo egg!

"Huh? Amu-chan?" he said.

"HUH! Yes I'm listening, sorry!"

"As I was saying, that was my wish. And when I woke up the next morning-"

"There was a shugo egg on your bed, right?" I finished for him.

"Yes. A plain black egg. I'm really sorry I didn't tell you before!"

"That's alright. Do you have it with you?"

"Yes I do. But there is something that I didn't tell you yet. At first I thought that it was an X egg because my wish was for my bad feelings, but then I realized that whenever I have a different bad thought in my mind, my egg starts to spell out something."

**Tadase POV**-

I took the egg out of my bag and showed it to her.

"Till now it only says 'DAR' but it will spell out something for sure. I'm telling you this because I need to tell someone. The truth is, I never keep anything to myself."

"Ehhh…. I didn't know that…!" she said.

"Ah, I feel so relieved that I finally told you!"

"I'm happy that I'm the one you trust with your difficulties, Tadase-kun!"

"Um, one quick question… What do I do about the egg?!"

**The End. How did you like the last chapter? :D**

**Now I have a little note to all of the people who just believed that**:

**Are you kidding me?! There is sooooooo much more to come!**

**Anyway, please R & R/ fav/follow!**

**Thanks for reading ~Vee-Chan.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys! I'm here with chapter 8! :D**

**So in this chapter what do you think is going to happen?**

**I'm not going to tell you ANYTHING though!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara (this is getting really boring to write over and over again)**

**Yeah I should really just start now… :P**

**Chapter 8- Help from Kairi**

**Recap- Tadase POV-**

I took the egg out of my bag and showed it to her.

"So far it only says 'DAR' but it will spell out something for sure. I'm telling you this because I need to tell someone. The truth is, I never keep anything to myself."

"Ehhh….? I didn't know that…!" she said.

"Ah, I feel so relieved that I finally told you!"

"I'm happy that I'm the one you trust with your difficulties, Tadase-kun!"

"Um, one quick question… What do I do about the egg?!"

**Amu POV-**

"I have no idea!" I said.

"It'll need to become a normal egg again somehow…"

"Ahhhhh! Nothing is making any sense!"

I said that, while I actually had an idea in my head.

_I can ask Kairi for help! I can ask him to research on Tadase-kun's egg! And then I'll ask him if there's a way to change it back to normal! But I have this strange feeling inside that I shouldn't tell Tadase-kun for some reason…_

Xx Time Skip xX

Nagi was bird watching. **(a / n: In this story, Nagi loves birds.) ** He saw me and lowered his binoculars. "Amu-chan, what's wrong?" He asked me.

I told Nagi the story of how Tadase-kun has an egg and I told him all about it.

"Come with me." I said. "I'm sure Kairi has some information about Tadase-kun's egg, so we're going to find him and ask him."

"There he is!" I pointed to him.

"Kairi!"

"Is there something you need?"

I explained Tadase-kun's entire story right from beginning to end and then I told him that he has a new egg all over again, but this time, to Kairi.

"…So could you please find out what kind of egg it is and how to return it back to normal?" I asked him.

"Okay, no problem. Let's see… I was researching about different kinds of eggs before I joined this school. There are lots of different eggs." He gave a few examples. "But there was one egg that really amazed me. It's called the dark egg. It always stays as an egg ; it never hatches, and it's kind of like an egg to store all of your negative thoughts inside. It's like an x egg, born from your bad thoughts. It amazed me because it's not like any other egg at all. According to the extra research that I did on it, as the person with the egg feels more and more depressed, it spells out the word : "DARK." Once it is spelled out completely, the owner can Character Transform with it but it doesn't need to hatch, and the person doesn't need to have Although, I'm sorry to say that there is no way to purify it. Even if you smash it to pieces, it will form again and it will be two times more powerful."

"WHAT?!"

"Spells out the word 'DARK'?" Nagi said. "Amu-chan, Tadase's egg spells 'DAR' so far… right?"

"That's right! We need to go explain it to Tadase-kun right now! Kairi, thanks for all your help! We know what to do now!"

And as I said those last words, I started to take it back. I have NO CLUE what is going to do. Although Kairi did help us, we still don't know how to make the egg go away…

_I don't know what to do…! I am so confused right now. I can't even think straight! I don't know why but I have a bad feeling inside. It might be the feeling of giving up._

_OH GOD! SNAP OUT OF IT AMU! Stop talking nonsense! You are doing all of this for Tadase-kun. Not for yourself. Come on, if you just focus, you can find a way out of this terrible mess by cleaning it all up._

As Nagihiko and I were trying to find Tadase-kun, I stopped and asked him.

"Nagi, if we all treat the Humpty Lock like it's something really special and important, than it must have some great power in it, right?"

"Maybe, I mean… If it is that important to us then you're probably right. Although, Tadase didn't tell me about the Humpty Lock. He just told me who to give it to, so maybe you should ask him."

"I believe that the Humpty Lock has great power. So much power that it could turn hmm… let's see… maybe DARK eggs back to normal?"

"You always have such good ideas! But we have NO idea how to."

"You're right… Well, who knows what might happen. I am just so worried for Tadase-kun I don't think I'll get any sleep tonight or the following nights until we do something about that egg!"

We continued searching for him until we had searched the whole school except for one place. I opened the door to the roof. We saw him. He was staring into space. His face was emotionless. And he had an evil aura around him.

"Amu-chan look!" Nagi pointed to the sky.

It was there. Tadase-kun's DARK egg.

"Kiseki's egg is next to it? Why? I looked back at the DARK egg." Nagi, do you see that? There's some white blob forming on the egg!" I said.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV-**

Nagi noticed something black on top of the crown on Kiseki's egg.

_My binoculars! They're still hanging around my neck!_

He looked at Kiseki's egg through them. Very small black letters made up the word DARK.

*Gasp* "Amu-chan, look through these!" Nagi said while giving his binoculars to her.

"Why does it say DARK on Kiseki's egg?!"

They looked at the DARK egg. It started to fall.

"No! If it smashes it will be more powerful!" Amu started running to grab it. Then all of a sudden it stopped and became straight again. It floated over to Tadase-kun. They could see that the egg now spelled out DARK. Kiseki remained in his egg and floated down right next to Tadase.

"Tadase!" Nagihiko shouted. "Stop all of this already! What do you think you are doing?! Everyone feels depressed and feel like giving up, but they move on, it's all just a part of life! Try to understand!"

But Tadase just shook his head and looked at his egg.

**Kairi POV-**

I ran over to Soma-senpai.

"Senpai! Please you have to help me!"

"Sounds like something important. Okay, just tell me what to do."

"Thank you! Can you please call Yaya and Rima here? I need to tell everyone something."

"Okay." He went to go call them. Alright. We're all here. But I don't know where Hinamori, Fujisaki or Tadase went."

"That's fine. They're the ones who told me."

"Huh? Told you what? I wanna know!" Yaya excitedly said.

**( a / n: I'm not writing everyone explaining Tadase's story because it'll get boring for you guys to read it over and over again. By the way, Kairi just told everyone about what a DARK egg is, and about Tadase's story.)**

"So before when I researched about the DARK egg I found out that there is no way to bring it back to normal. But I want to find out if that is true or not. I'm a little nervous handling it by myself and I thought that you guys should know about it. Can you guys help me in my research? But if you don't want to you don't have to! Really! It's just a bit of research, I-I might be able to handle it if you guys don't want to."

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

"Stop talking nonsense!" Rima said. "Of course we'll help you! The Guardians will always work together, no matter what! Now, who's with me?" She put her hand out. Everyone smiled and put their hands on each other's. "Thanks everyone!" Kairi said.

**On the roof-**

_But Tadase just shook his head and looked at his egg._

Everything went silent, as if they were the only living things left.

The evil aura around Tadase increased. And when he looked at Amu, she could see that his eyes looked really sad. It almost looked like he was apologizing.

And then, the most unwanted words came out of his mouth:

_BOKU NO KOKORO…_

_**UNLOCK!**_

**Whew! Finally done! I hope everybody liked this chapter! :D**

**Please R &R /fav/follow, blah blah blah the usual. :P**

**I kept getting writer's block while writing this chapter so that's why I couldn't update that fast. :(**

**Thanks for reading! ~Vee-Chan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm here with chapter 9! :D**

**First of all, these few chapters are gonna be really important so you have to read everything very carefully so that it doesn't become a mix-up and so that I won't have to answer the same thing over and over to the people who have the same question.**

**But, whatever. Second of all, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/faved/followed me or my story.**

**Third of all, Amu's shugo charas already know the whole story of the dark egg and Tadase.**

**Fourth of all, I think I should really just start already… :P**

**Remember, if you don't understand something, just PM me! :)**

**Chapter 9- He Unlocked His Heart!**

_RECAP-_

_Everything went silent, as if they were the only living things left._

_The evil aura around Tadase increased. And when he looked at Amu, she could see that his eyes looked really sad. It almost looked like he was apologizing._

_And then, the most unwanted words came out of his mouth:_

_BOKU NO KOKORO…_

_**UNLOCK!**_

**Amu POV-**

"NO!"

_WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!_

_WHY ONLY TO TADASE-KUN?! Please, please stop this already! Tadase-kun is not this kind of person!_

I looked up hoping that somebody would hear me. My mind felt like it was going to explode! Now there was triple the pressure on my head. I was feeling so stressed out I collapsed to the ground.

"A-amu-chan!" Nagi said as he quickly sat next to me and tried to calm me down.

He got back up. "Is this really what you want?! He yelled at Tadase-kun. All you are causing is trouble!"

Tadase-kun had transformed.

_**KYARA NARI…**_

_**ROYAL DARKNESS!**_

Tadase-kun had a long black robe on. Inside of the robe he had a shirt which was half black and half a dark shade of maroon. His pants were completely black except for **'DARK'** which was woven in white on his left thigh. He had boots which were the same shade of maroon that was on his shirt. His hair was covering his right eye, he also had a crown that said **'ROYAL' **and a spear which said **'WORLD' **on it.

Then my brain started working like crazy. I didn't know what I was thinking, though. It was as if my brain took over my body because I was doing things that I didn't even know I was going to do. I tried to stop but it was no use. And then I thought,

_Maybe if I give in to my body it will do something good. I mean like…. What if it's going to do something good and I stop it? Alright, I am not going to do anything now._

And then, my body shut my eyes, and made me concentrate real hard. Then all of a sudden, Ran, Miki and Dia came.

"How did you guys know I was here?"

Miki said, "You called us with your mind. You see, when a person really needs their shugo charas, they can call for help by communicating with us with their minds."

"That's so cool! But now's not the time for that. I pointed across the roof where Tadase was standing.

He looked at me. I just shook my head and looked away. He took a step forward. I turned around. I didn't care what he thought when he was in this form. I didn't have any feelings for_ this_ Tadase-kun. I didn't even think that he cared if he said something mean to me or if he hurt me. I didn't even think that he knew me while he was transformed.

But I was wrong.

**(a / n: You'll get to find out what she means by "I was wrong" later.)**

**Tadase POV- **

(last scene)

I looked at her, feeling terrible for what is happening. But she just shook her head and looked away. I felt so bad. I felt like screaming, even though if I could I wouldn't. I wanted to apologize for whatever I've done to cause everyone so much trouble. But that couldn't be changed now. At least she would know that I am sorry, and that I'm not trying to hurt anybody in any way. I took a step forward, to see if she would accept it. But she didn't. I had to do what was right, though. It'll be better if she knows. I walked up to her, still transformed, while she was still showing her back to me.

"Amu-chan," she didn't say anything, but thankfully she turned around.

"So you haven't forgotten? About me? Or anything else?" She said with no emotion in her voice. I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

"What are you talking about?" I took another step forward. "You know I would never forget you."

She took a step back. "No. I don't know if I can trust you while you are like this. In fact- I don't even know if you are the same person you were before all this happened."

**(a / n: Amu just told Tadase about his DARK egg. Wow! There are lots of author's notes in this chapter. :P)**

"I'm sorry." She looked up at me. "I came to say that I am sorry. I don't want to sound rude, you know, completely changing the topic without saying anything to what you say."

"But you can't do anything about it now though. I don't know what I'm going to do." She started crying even harder."

I opened my mouth to speak. "I-" I couldn't say anything else. My body didn't let me. And that's when I realized I was still in transformation with my DARK egg. I tried to speak again. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." My body started to step back. Amu-chan looked up. I succeeded in trying to stop myself. "I'm not doing it on purpose. My body is doing it on it's own. Please try to understand. I said as it started moving me back and as she faced the other way.

"I know what you mean," she said.

"Ah, I knew you'd under-"

"But you are still in this whole other form, and your DARK egg didn't go away." She faced me again, looking at me straight in the eye. "So that means we aren't on the same side."

**Amu POV-**

Tadase-kun looked shocked.

My body started controlling me once again just like Tadase-kun. I guess it was happening to Nagi as well.

"Miki!" I said. "Rhythm!" Nagi said.

"Yes I'm first!" Miki exclaimed. "They can finally do it!" Rhythm joyfully said.

_What does she mean by 'first'? _

Miki and Rhythm went into their eggs. Nagi looked just as clueless as me.

_What's going on here?!_

And then, the same words Tadase spoke came out of our mouths.

_**BOKU NO KOKORO… ATASHINO KOKORO…**_

_**UNLOCK!**_

**End! :D**

**How'd you like it? **

**Please R &R! If you have any questions make sure to PM me!**

**Look out for chapter 10!**

**See you again! ~Vee-Chan.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry I couldn't update fast enough. The reason is that I've been working on my new story called 'Personalities can Change'. If anyone has interest then they can go check it out! :D**

**Anyway, start reading!**

**Chapter 10- Sorry won't Help**

RECAP-

My body started controlling me once again just like Tadase-kun. I guess it was happening to Nagi as well.

"Miki!" I said. "Rhythm!" Nagi said.

"Yes I'm first!" Miki exclaimed. "They can finally do it!" Rhythm joyfully said.

_What does she mean by 'first'? _

Miki and Rhythm went into their eggs. Nagi looked just as clueless as me.

_What's going on here?!_

And then, the same words Tadase spoke came out of our mouths.

_**BOKU NO KOKORO… ATASHINO KOKORO…**_

_**UNLOCK!**_

**Amu POV-**

Miki's egg went into my heart.

**KYARA NARI… AMULET SPADE!**

efore I knew it I was standing right where I was standing before everything started happening. I looked down at myself.

_I look SO cute in this outfit! This ruffled shirt, these blue shorts… wait a second._

My eyes found their way to Nagi somehow.

**KYARA NARI… BEAT JUMPER!**

and they were looking at his outfit while he was looking at mine. He looked at me, then pointed to Tadase-kun, who was still standing there.

I finally found the courage to speak. "Where's Miki?" I asked Ran and Dia.

"She's inside your heart!" Ran said. "You unlocked your heart and did a character transformation. When you use 120% of your chara's power." Dia explained.

"Did Tadase-kun do a Character Transformation, too?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I guess so." Ran said.

_How do I get rid of Tadase-kun's DARK egg? My brain isn't working right now! But out of all the other times why right now?!_

**Tadase POV-**

I didn't know what to do. My body finally stopped controlling me, but I didn't know if I should do anything or say anything. I couldn't just walk off because I was still Character Transformed.

**(a / n: Tadase knows what a character transformation is)**

I just kept staring at them till they started to become really blurry. I could see everything else fine except for them. Everything went black for 10 seconds, but my eyes were still open. A picture of Amu-chan flashed. Then I saw the Humpty Lock, and then the Dumpty Key.

I opened my eyes. There were two complete strangers in front of me. One was a girl with short pink hair and the other one was a boy with headphones around his neck. They were both dressed in really cool costumes, both a shade of blue. They were looking straight at me.

_Why are they looking at me like that? I don't even know them._

I couldn't help but to say, "Who are you and what do you want?"

A shocked expression came on their faces.

**Amu POV-**

"How could you say that?!" I screamed at him. "How could you even dare to ever say that?!"

I started crying, but I ignored my tears. I walked up to him. He seemed confused. Once I was face-to-face with him I didn't know what to do. I couldn't be mean to him, I mean, I knew that right now he was being a total idiot, but he is still Tadase-kun.

But I didn't let myself say that.

"Tadase-kun" I said. "Tell me, who all is in the Guardians?"

"I don't know who you are, how you know my name, and why you're here."

"You didn't answer my question." I raised my voice a bit.

"Okay, okay. I am the King's chair, and Mashiro Rima is the Queen's chair, and Yuiki Yaya is the Ace's chair."

"What about the Jack's chair and the Joker?" I asked him.

"We don't have any people who can be the Jack or the Joker. Now will you please tell me who you are?"

"If you have truly forgotten us," Nagi came and stood next to me, with a stern look on his face. "Fujisaki Nagihiko. Jack's chair. In your class, in your school, in the Guardians. Ring a bell?" he said with no emotion.

It was my turn. "Hinamori Amu." The second I said that he looked like he remembered something. I continued. "Also in the Guardians as the Joker. Study in your class, was always by your side."

"I still don't know who you are, but-"

"Then stay away from me!" I cut him off. If you ever remember us again, you better remember this conversation, because after today, you are never going to hear my voice talking to you ever again!" I yelled at him.

**Tadase POV-**

Everything turned black again and those three images flashed in my head again.

**Amu POV-**

We heard three noises. I looked at Nagi. He was back to normal and so was I. I looked at Tadase-kun who was about to say something. I turned around again.

"Amu-chan. All I want to say is that I do remember you and that conversation. And I understand why you're mad at me. I've been a jerk. I don't know what's happening though. I also understand that this won't help but I'm sorry. So sorry."

I started crying again and ran through the door and went downstairs.

**End of chapter 10.**

**I felt so bad while writing this chapter. You see, I'm a total Tadamu fan, so I can't stand to even write Amu being mad at Tadase or vice-versa. And im also a Tadase fan, and in my story he's actually evil!**

**Anyway, ill be back with chapter 11! ~Vee-Chan.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone!  
So sorry I couldn't update faster :(**

**I mentioned this in my other story too, but for the people who are not reading my other story, here's the reason I couldn't update:**

**It's because I got a dog, and Im spending lots of time with him… but it's not his fault, right?**

**Okay, I'll try to make this chapter longer!**

**Chapter 11- I Can't Ignore You Forever**

RECAP-

**Amu POV-**

We heard three noises. I looked at Nagi. He was back to normal and so was I. I looked at Tadase-kun who was about to say something. I turned around again.

"Amu-chan. All I want to say is that I do remember you and that conversation. And I understand why you're mad at me. I've been a jerk. I don't know what's happening though. I also understand that this won't help but I'm sorry. So sorry."

I started crying again and ran through the door and went downstairs.

-RECAP END

**Still Amu POV-**

I kept running and running, not expecting anyone to follow me. I ran until there were no more stairs to run down. But somebody was following me. I sat on the last stair. I heard footsteps, and then they stopped. They sounded really close. I got up and turned around. Nobody was there. I sat back down and started thinking randomly.

_I wonder why Tadase-kun… I wonder why Tadase….._

I didn't know what to think about.

"There's nothing to think good about him!"I yelled. "I've done so much for him and all he gives me is more trouble!" I screamed this time. I was lucky that nobody was there. But then I saw that there was.

I got up, wanting to find out whose footsteps those were. I ran up one set of stairs. I turned to find that Tadase sitting on the first stair of the second set, taking what I said in.

"Sor" I stopped myself and closed my eyes.

_Remember, Amu. No matter how bad you feel for him you mustn't talk to him, ever. Whenever you feel like you really need to say something to him, even if it's something bad about him, just remember all the bad things he's done so far to you and Nagi, and then decide if you still want to talk to him or not._

_Hold it together, Amu. Just ignore, just ignore him and walk away. Walk away as if you don't care._

I opened my eyes at last, when I looked at where he was sitting, he wasn't there anymore. I didn't get annoyed. In fact, I got tempted. I ran after him.

**Meanwhile, at Nagihiko's House- Nagihiko POV-**

I sat down on the sofa in the living room. I picked up my phone and called Amu-chan. She didn't pick up.

"That's funny. That incident happened three hours ago, and I don't think Amu-chan is in the mood to go anywhere with her family. If she isn't at home, where is she?" I called her again, and again, and again. She still didn't pick up.

"Maybe she wants to be alone right now… But what if…?"

I quickly wrote a note on a random piece of paper.

**Mom, I'll be back in around an hour.**

**Nagihiko**

I left the note on the table and put on my shoes. I was about to open the front door when,

"Fujisaki Nagihiko! Where do you think you are going?" I turned around to find my mom.

"I…I… I have some uh, Guardian work. Don't worry Nikaidou sensei will be there. _What a big lie._ Bye!" I ran out the door."

"But-!" she tried to stop me.

I ran to our school. I had to find Amu-chan. I had a feeling she was in trouble

**Amu POV-**

_This is bad! I have to ignore him!_

_This is good! I'm being honest with myself!_

_This is bad! Don't you remember what you told yourself, Amu?_

_This is good! You are running and so you'll catch up to him faster! He's walking, right?_

"Shut up, Amu, you are not helping!" I said to myself, like, literally to myself.

"Amu-chan!"

"Nagihiko!" I looked back but didn't stop running so he was running after me.

"What are you doing here?" we both said at the same time.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" we said again.

"I'm here because I had this weird feeling inside that you were in trouble!" Nagi said. "Why are you here?"

"I-im here to do…." I looked at the ground. I wanted it to be a surprise for Nagi. "Something!" I ran faster so that he wouldn't be able to catch me.

I reached the field outside. "There he is!"

_**Character Change! **_

_**HOP, STEP, JUMP!**_

I soared into the air and when I came down I stood right in front of him.

He looked surprised.

"I have something to…_tell_ you."

He looked even more surprised.

"O-okay, but what about-"

I turned around and said, "Follow me, let's sit down and talk."

He followed me and I led him to the nearest bench and we sat down.

Tadase looked confused, as well as relieved.

I looked at the ground. "Tadase…kun, I'm talking to you for a reason. After I screamed those horrible things about you," A tear slid down my cheek. "I got tempted to talk to you. I wanted to say…sorry. It's not your fault. It's not your fault that all of this crazy stuff is happening. I mean it kind of is, but im just making things a lot worse for everyone, including myself. I'm the one who should be saying sorry. Im the one who should encourage everyone to work together. The one who should… who should be by everyone's side and not give up. The one who should keep their friendship strong. No matter what."

I looked at him.

"But that's not the only reason that I am talking to you. There is something about you. Something that makes me say that I can't ignore you forever." I smiled.

I was expecting to hear a calm thank you, but instead he said,

"Thank goodness! I was tempted to talk to you too, and I felt that there was something about you too, but I didn't because you told me not to talk to you and I got really worried and I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to make you even more mad, and… oh, I got a little carried away! I hope I wasn't too weird or anything!"

I started to giggle. "No it was actually pretty funny! The way your feelings just spilled out and you couldn't stop! But those feelings that spilled out were the sweetest things anyone has ever said to me."

Everything was silent for five seconds and then I couldn't hold back anymore. I started giggling again and the giggling broke into a laugh. Tadase-kun joined too! We laughed for two minutes straight! We finally stopped and Tadase-kun started talking so that we wouldn't laugh too much. He said,

"I thought about what you said. When you said that there's something about me, I think everyone gets that feeling. That something is the strong bond between us. Our friendship is so strong that both of us couldn't ignore one another."

"Now that, is the sweetest thing you have ever said!"

"Thank you, Amu-chan. For everything you've done for me."

I smiled at him, and he smiled at me.

"Your welcome."

**Xx Time Skip xX**

**At Amu's house-**

**Still Amu POV-**

I was sitting on my bed. I picked up the Humpty Lock.

_I wonder what this really is… why do I have it if it's nothing special? Why did fate bring it to me if it is completely useless? It must have some value, otherwise why is it even a thing? _I thought.

**(a / n: omg I can't believe that I'm having writer's block right now, like seriously?! I'm trying to write here! uuuummmmmmm….. hmmmm…..hhhhuuuurrmmmmmmm… oh! I got something!)**

I lay down. I put the Humpty Lock on my nightstand. My eyes were about to close completely when something flashed. Something on my nightstand. I looked over to my nightstand. The thing flashed again. Then I found out that that thing was the Humpty Lock! I picked it up. I could see my reflection on it. It turned blue, then red, then golden, then silver, then black. When it changed to black it stayed that color. I must have been imagining because when I looked really close at it, I could see Tadase-kun's face for a second. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. As soon as I pinched myself I found myself back in my bead with the Humpty Key where I left it last night.

"It was a dream." I let out a big sigh.

I got ready for school and as I was closing my door I thought I saw something flash on my nightstand, but by the time I found out that something flashed on my nightstand I had already forgotten it.

I finished eating breakfast.

I went up to get the Humpty Lock and Ran, Miki and Dia, and when I reached school I stopped.

My body started controlling my brain again, and I waited and waited and waited and waited, and I couldn't move. I looked at my watch.

Gyyahh! It's already 9:05! If Mom finds out I was late she'll ask me all kinds of questions! What will I answer? She's my mom, she knows that I'm a really bad liar, and she's my MOM, I can't lie to her!

I tried so hard to move I could've fainted at the spot!

Then I saw somebody running like the wind. Somebody with really long hair and headphones around their neck.

"Nagi!" I called out to the boy who still didn't stop running. I could finally move and I accidentally moved in front of him. "I'M LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE IM LA-"

We bumped into each other. "OWWWWW!" we both said as we fell to the ground.

"So I was waiting for you?" I asked Nagi.

"Huh? Why, were you waiting for somebody?"

"No, my body started controlling myself again, and I couldn't move, and I figured I was waiting for somebody. And it was you."

"Oh, well never mind that, want to walk to class with me?"

"Okay, sure!"

We walked into the school building.

"Nagi, what does the Humpty Lock do? If it doesn'tdo anything then why is it so special?"

He didn't answer. "Nagi?" He turned around and walked away after mouthing out 'sorry'.

"That's strange," I said. I walked to class.

**After school-**

**Tadase POV-**

"I am so glad Amu-chan has started talking to me again," I said. "I know it's crazy, and I must be going mad, but I have a feeling something bad is going to happen since she started talking to me." Then I realized that I wasn't talking to anyone.

_What if someone's watching? What if they think that I-_

_Oh, shut up, now's not the time to think about other people!  
Just go home, and don't think about bad thoughts that come into your mind, just push them aside and think about how lucky you are that Amu-chan is not mad at you anymore._

That's what I did. I went home and tried to be as joyful and happy as possible. But there was one thing that killed my happiness. I was feeling lonely.

"Why am I feeling like this? Why am I not lonely at other times? There must be something that I'm missing. If I am feeling lonely, then Im missing somebody to talk…to…." I looked at Kiseki's egg, which has still been an egg since the day of my Character Transformation. "Kiseki… why won't you come out? Please. I am useless without you. I went over to it and picked it up. I saw something written in black on the top of his egg. "'DARK'?! Why does it say 'DARK'? has this been here the whole time? How come I haven't noticed it? This is probably explaining that it's because I don't pay attention to Kiseki as much anymore. But… d-does this mean it's the e-end?"

The next day I had a VERY bad feeling inside of me. So bad that I could barely get out of bed. My mom came rushing into the room with a thermometer.

"Mom, Mom, I'm not sick," I tried to convince her. "I guess it's just-" I sat on my bed with lots of trouble. *sigh* "not my day." I finished.

"No no no no no! You lay back down I think you _are _sick." She stuck the thermometer in my mouth and started muttering something like _school, _and _have to tell the teacher._

"Mom, seriously, don't get worried, it's just a little cold I'll be fine." I said when she took the thermometer out of my mouth.

"Actually you have a very high fever!" she walked out the door and came back with a wet cloth and put it on my forehead. I decided to give in and just go with it. Soon I fell asleep and Mom left the room. I woke up and somehow I could get out of bed. I changed into my school uniform and went downstairs. Mom was cooking in the kitchen with the exhaust on, so she wouldn't hear me when I walked out the front door. So I did. I headed for school. _Why am I going here?_

**(a / n: for those of you who are confused, who is probably everyone, Tadase's body has taken over again)**

I reached and went up the stairs which lead up to the roof. The whole cycle started over again. I had just realized that my DARK egg followed me.

_**BOKU NO KOKORO…**_

_**UN-**_

**Meanwhile, Amu POV-**

The art competition started.

"Amu-chan, why don't you just Character Change with me?" Miki asked.

"I'd like to do this myself, it'll be more fun!" I replied. "Although I don't know where to draw and what to draw… Oh! I know just the place!"

I climbed the stairs to the roof. I opened the door and I heard:

_**LOCK!**_

_**KYARA NARI, ROYAL DARKNESS!**_

_**(Tadase POV)-**_

Those images flashed in my mind again. The second I transformed I fell.

"I guess you are still weak when you aren't well." I said. I looked ahead. I saw that same girl.

"Hey, you're the same girl who said she was the Joker, right?"

"Yeah, got a problem?"

"Will you always come when I transform? Or will I have to finish you off? I pointed my spear at the girl. She wore an angry expression.

"Miki!" she called out to her Shugo Chara.

"Alright! Here I go!"

_**ATASHINO KOKORO…**_

_**UNLOCK!**_

_**KYARA NARI, AMULET SPADE!**_

She transformed.

**Amu POV-**

I was still shocked. _Or will I have to finish you off?_

"It's show time!" he said.

He pointed his spear at me again. He mumbled some words and I could see a ball of red forming on the tip of his spear. After he was done mumbling the words that I couldn't make out, the ball of red became lightning shooting out of his spear. It was aiming straight at me when I realized that I couldn't move. It hit me and sent me across the roof till I hit the railing.

_I can't believe it! What's gotten in to him? Right after became friends again… _

_**I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM?!**_

**End of chapter 11!  
I hope it wasn't too long, I got a little carried away :P**

**I also hope that you like my story so far! :D**

**And I **_**also **_**hope that you R&R and F&F!**

**See you again! ~Vee-Chan.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. (Wow, I haven't done that in a while :P)**

**Here's chapter 12! :D**

**Chapter 12- Powers**

RECAP-

**Amu POV-**

I was still shocked. _Or will I have to finish you off?_

"It's show time!" he said.

He pointed his spear at me again. He mumbled some words and I could see a ball of red forming on the tip of his spear. After he was done mumbling the words that I couldn't make out, the ball of red became lightning shooting out of his spear. It was aiming straight at me when I realized that I couldn't move. It hit me and sent me across the roof till I hit the railing.

_I can't believe it! What's gotten in to him? Right after became friends again… _

_**I HAVE TO FIGHT HIM?!**_

-RECAP END

**Amu POV-**

Well it's been a week, and Tadase-kun was Transformed with his DARK egg again, yesterday. This time everyone else in the Guardians came, including Kairi and Kuukai, and the weirdest thing happened: they all Character Transformed! Now, we're all in this together, and today, at school…

**3****rd**** Person POV-**

Amu, Rima, Yaya, Nagihiko, Kuukai, and Kairi stood in front of Tsukasa, the chairman of the school's door. They decided to sort things out with him about Tadase's DARK egg. Rima knocked. Nobody opened the door, so she did. "Excuse us," she politely said.

His chair was empty. There was a note on his desk. Amu picked it up and read it out loud:

'Dear Guardians,

I have some work at the library so I will be back at three. While waiting you may read whatever you like from the bookshelf.

"Come on, why is he never there?" Kuukai whined.

"'Dear Guardians'? Was he expecting us?" Nagihiko said.

"He's a very mysterious person, indeed," said Kairi.

"Whatever, I hope there are some interesting books!" Yaya walked over to the bookshelf. She found one. "Look! There's a book about the Guardians!" she pulled it out.

The bookshelf separated. "Whoa!" they all said at the same time.

It started moving backwards into the wall and went right through! Behind the bookshelf was a door!

Amu opened it. Everyone followed her into an empty room. It was completely blank.

Nagihiko examined the walls. "Nope, nothing." He said. "Maybe Tsukasa-san just wanted this room to be his own, secret place where nobody else could come. I don't think we will find anything here. Let's just go back," he turned around to open the door.

"It's gone!" Kairi said.

"Guys," Amu said.

"What is happening?" Yaya said. She was scared.

"Guys," she raised her voice a bit.

"Are we trapped?!" Rima was just making it worse.

"Guys!" Amu yelled. Everyone turned around to look at her. "We aren't trapped!" she moved to the side a bit and everyone saw something that took away the tension. Behind her was a shape carved into the wall.

"I didn't see that when I was checking the place!" Nagi confusedly said.

"But, the question is, how will that help us?" Kairi asked everyone.

"Kairi! Don't you see? This shape is the shape of the Humpty Lock!" Yaya said to Kairi.

Amu said, "Let's not waste time. Let's see what it does!" she took out the Humpty Lock and Put it on the wall where the shape was carved. They matched! Without even pushing it the teensiest bit, the Humpty Lock pushed itself into the wall, but unlike the bookshelf, it was still visible.

Then, another door appeared! But this time it was a lot smaller, like the size of a book.

Rima bent down and tried twisting the knob. "It's locked! It's not moving at all!"

"Let me try," Nagi said. But even when he tried it, it didn't work. Pretty soon, everyone tried opening it and it still didn't work. Well, everyone except for Yaya.

"Guys," she said. "Use your brains!" she bent down and knocked on the mini door. It opened!

"Wow, Yaya," Amu said. "Your crazy ideas may actually come in handy someday. And this is one of those days."

Everybody laughed.

"Hey, look! There was a book behind this door!" Yaya was right. There was a book leaning against the wall. The mini door disappeared!

"Well, if we came all this way for a book we better open it and see what it says." Rima said.

Amu picked up the book. "'_POWERS'" _she read the title. She flipped to the contents. "'Chapter 1: Shugo Charas and Character Transformations.' This is about Shugo Charas!" she continued reading the chapters out loud. "' Chapter 2: What are Powers. Chapter 3: Combining Your Powers. Chapter 4: Destroying an Egg.'" She closed the book.

"Destroying an egg?!" said Yaya. Who would destroy a shugo egg?!"

"You never know which kind of egg they are talking about. There are many different types of eggs. They might be talking about a DARK egg." The second Kairi said DARK egg Amu opened the book again and went to chapter one. They didn't learn anything new from chapter one, though Amu was sure they would get lots of information from chapters 2, 3, and 4. And they did.

"'Chapter 2: What are Powers'" she continued on to chapter 2.

"'Powers can be good or bad, depending on your egg…'" When Amu finished reading chapter 2, everyone had a pretty good idea of what powers are.

Even though this book had 4 chapters, it was pretty long. But the last two chapters weren't that long because there wasn't much to explain. Amu gave the book to Nagihiko for him to read the last chapters.

"'Chapter 3: Combining your Powers,'" he read.

Soon they finished the book, and the door to exit appeared. Amu, Nagi, Yaya, Rima, and Kairi had made a plan. Since they knew what to do… Destroy!

**End of Chapter 12!**

**Sorry if it was a bit confusing at the whole secret room part. I suck at writing those kind of scenes :P**

**I'm so excited to write chapter 13, but I can't, 'cause I have to write chapter 4 for Personalities can Change :( But I'm excited to write that chapter too :)**

**Stay tuned for chapter 13!**

**MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER!**

**But I'm not going to tell you why so you have to wait for me to write it!**

**See ya! ~Vee-Chan.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi Guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not own Shugo Chara.**

**Enjoy chapter 13!  
**

**Chapter 13- Finally Over**

RECAP-

"'_POWERS'" _she read the title. She flipped to the contents. "'Chapter 1: Shugo Charas and Character Transformations.' This is about Shugo Charas!" she continued reading the chapters out loud. "' Chapter 2: What are Powers. Chapter 3: Combining Your Powers. Chapter 4: Destroying an Egg.'" She closed the book.

"Destroying an egg?!" said Yaya. Who would destroy a shugo egg?!"

"You never know which kind of egg they are talking about. There are many different types of eggs. They might be talking about a DARK egg." The second Kairi said DARK egg Amu opened the book again and went to chapter one. They didn't learn anything new from chapter one, though Amu was sure they would get lots of information from chapters 2, 3, and 4. And they did.

"'Chapter 2: What are Powers'" she continued on to chapter 2.

"'Powers can be good or bad, depending on your egg…'" When Amu finished reading chapter 2, everyone had a pretty good idea of what powers are.

Even though this book had 4 chapters, it was pretty long. But the last two chapters weren't that long because there wasn't much to explain. Amu gave the book to Nagihiko for him to read the last chapters.

"'Chapter 3: Combining your Powers,'" he read.

Soon they finished the book, and the door to exit appeared. Amu, Nagi, Yaya, Rima, and Kairi had made a plan. Since they knew what to do… Destroy!

-RECAP END

The same group of Guardians were at the Royal Garden. And of course, Tadase wasn't there. He had gone to fetch some more tea, while everyone else had to talk about this new type of egg called an X Egg.

But obviously, they weren't. Lucky for them, Tadase left his bag under his chair. And according to Kairi's research, the DARK egg follows you if you leave your house.

Amu carefully opened Tadase's bag. She saw something black and white and pulled it out. In her hands was Tadase's DARK egg, sleeping safe and sound. Yaya took off her wool jacket and gave it to Amu. She wrapped the egg up in the jacket so that it couldn't hear their plan.

Nagi spoke. "Amu-chan do you remember where to go and what to do?"

"Top of the staircase! Mission Net!" She answered.

The plan was ready, and Amu was waiting at the staircase. Any minute now, Tadase was going to go to his next class. Which was upstairs.

He came. And so did his DARK egg. Just as planned.

Amu could tell that he had learned to ignore it as his egg followed him around. Perfect. After saying hi to Tadase and pretended like she was going down the stairs, she grabbed the net that was next to her on the ground. She quickly caught the egg in her net. "Yes!" she accidentally said.

Tadase looked at her. "Uhhhh.. I-I'm borrowing this for a while!" she ran down the stairs with confused Tadase followed her.

_GYAH! Why is he following me?! He must be a lot faster than how fast I can run! Okay, I guess I have no choice but to run as fast as I can till my legs break off , but I can't believe I was that stupid to say something! _

She ran to the field behind the school with a cramp in her stomach. She also realized that she was slowing down. But she pushed herself to run faster..faster.. faster… she felt dizzy. Her hopes went up again to find a purple haired boy running towards her with his hand reaching for the net with the struggling egg inside it.

"Good Job! You can rest for two minutes and I'll take care of the rest!" he said as he ran to the middle of the field with the net in his hands.

**Amu POV-**

I collapsed to the ground. I lay down on the soft grass with my eyes closed. When I opened them I found Yaya and Rima staring down at me. I sat up and saw Kairi helping Nagi put the dark egg on the ground with the net on top of it. It was still struggling so Nagi had to stand on the handle of the net so that it would fly away. They were done, and suddenly, I felt a burst of energy fill up in my body! I got up and walked over to Tadase-kun, watching him sit on a bench with a small smile on his face.

"So you know what we are doing?" I asked him, judging by his smile, it was kind of obvious.

"I have read that book a BILLION times at least. I know what a Character Transformation is, and I've done it with Kiseki too. I don't know why I was so surprised on the day I first Character Transformed with my DARK egg, though. When we were discussing how to destroy it, the book of Powers just didn't come in my mind."

I probably looked pretty shocked, because he started to apologize about how he didn't tell me.

"No! It's alright." I said as I sat down." I always forget stuff anyway. And personally, I think that it would be much cooler to actually find out about that whole bookshelf thing by yourself instead of somebody telling you. You said you Character Transformed with Kiseki?.. Kiseki.. didn't come out yet, right?"

"No, not yet." He said as he carefully took out the egg from his backpack. We both looked at the word dark written on top of the crown.

"Well, I better go now," I said, smiling at him. I got up and walked towards my friends. "Ready guys?"

**ATASHINO KOKORO…**

**BOKU NO KOKORO…**

**WATSHINO KOKORO…**

**BOKU NO KOKRO…**

**YAYA NO KOKORO…**

**UNLOCK!**

My foot was on the handle of the net this time. I transformed with Dia.

I closed my eyes and focused on my inner self. I held my hands forward, asking god for power. A golden yellow beam shot up into the sky from where I was standing.

Everyone else did the same thing. Light Pink for Yaya; Dark Green for Kairi; Blue for Nagihiko; and Red for Rima.

All of our beams formed and made a ball of mixed colors.

It suddenly started falling, and it was aiming straight at the DARK egg! As soon as it touched the egg there was a blinding light that pierced the sky.

When I opened my eyes I found tears of joy streaming down my face. That moment was probably the best moment of my life. And it will always be. Because when I opened my eyes I found a beautiful and bright white egg going back into Tadase-kun's heart. Yes. That's it. It was all finally over. I ran over to Tadase-kun after we all "un-transformed"

"How do you feel?" I asked him.

"I feel amazing. Thanks a lot guys. I owe you one." He smiled. "Follow me!" he started walking to the path leading to the Royal Garden. I caught up with him and we were walking next to each other. "Thank You" he whispered. My face turned red as I looked down at his hand holding mine. But I said nothing. I didn't want to interrupt the calming silence.

We reached the Royal Garden to find Tsukasa with slices of cake on the table.

"CAAKKKEEE!" Yaya yelled as she ran to the table.

Everyone laughed.

_Everything is finally back to normal._

I smiled.

**The End.**

**Okay, last chapter done!**

**Once again, I wanna thank EVERYONE for R&R-ing and F&F-ing! :D**

**And don't worry! I have another story!**

**So… Bye Bye! =)**


End file.
